conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Maya Coronae (Lorica)
Maya Coronae Maya is a rather cute, timid and socially awkward 13-year-old orphan girl (16 Lorican years). When Maya was four, a senior who once took good care of her and whom she had been very good friends with realized he was about to die. Wanting to leave a legacy, he bestowed upon her an aegis aura (personal enchantment) without telling Maya anything about it. The aegis deflects danger and reflects harm back to attackers, always seeming to arise from something looking like incredible luck. Maya has no control over it, and the aegis is automatic and perhaps overly protective. She becomes pretty much untouchable. As a result Maya comes out looking like a magical monster. People soon realize how different she is and avoid her, make fun of her or bully her (the latter to their own detriment). By age five she had become totally isolated from all others in her town of Serendor and forgotten much of what it means to be human. As a result she has nearly no friends and is mistrustful of everyone, preferring to be with animals and plants instead. Becoming stoic and withdrawn, Maya now shows little emotion and rarely speaks to anyone. For six years Maya remained in Serendor, alone and without friends. Because of her timidity, people often try to pick on her, but any who try to do so invariably are destroyed by impossibly bad luck through no effort of her own, making for quite a scene, whether it be they hurting themselves or Maya accidentally hurting them. Many people, seeing a threat in Maya, try various ways of killing her, but all fail and many end up getting hurt or killed. Much of that ends up as crimes pegged on her, even though the aegis was responsible, resulting in a hefty bounty being placed on her head. In anger, Maya began attacking the village like a sociopath, and as no one was able to stop her, they all fled. Assassins sent to kill her met their fates but they did manage to kill the rest of her family. Traumatized, she has shut off her mind to this, believing instead that her parents simply left and forgot about her. She wanders the countryside in the vain hope of finding them, very pitiful but a danger all the same. When she was in Syrragil, Maya became Yuna's target because her "luck" was so clearly magical. Although this resulted in considerable mistrust in each other, Yuna fared well avoiding the rebound effect from the aegis and they came to respect each other. Maya realizes that Yuna's past was in a way similar. After Yuna is convinced by Tyl that not all magic is bad, the party comes to understand the aegis Maya possesses and the suffering it has placed on her. Tyl resolves that they would take care of her and earns Maya's trust. Thereafter she relies on the party for comfort and so journeys with them. Through Yuna, Maya comes to see that she's not really alone, and realizes that it must not dictate the rest of her life. Over the course of Chronicle, Maya is out to prove that "queer" people like her are worthy of being treated as human. To do this, she makes a lot of friends, especially through the aid of her aegis. After she turns 13 she finally can start to control the aegis; she makes a conscious effort to turn it off when near her friends. Maya uses her timidity to her advantage, letting others see her as cute instead of withdrawn. As a result of her unconscious drive to become a more self-secure version of herself, she becomes attracted to Elysian almost instantly, though she must work hard to get him to like her. The fact that Yuna is so much better at it makes her very bitter and at times they take it out on each other, often to a stalemate. A biologist by hobby, she is attracted to all kinds of new species that the party encounters in the wilderness, writing down her observations and catching smaller faera. Maya's collection comes in handy when the party tries to cast spells, and especially after Tyl leaves the party to fulfill her quest for vengeance. Maya's element is Water, for transference, stoic-ness, and emotion/lack thereof. Category:Individuals